Underneath
by Twigglers
Summary: The hidden lives of seemingly normal people can be more adventurous than you think. Lindsay/Angell then DL, but mostly DL. Very AU


**Summary: The hidden lives of seemingly normal people can be more adventurous than you think. Lindsay/Angell then DL, but mostly DL. Very AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything because if I did, oh my. **

**Rating: M for sexual content, language, and drug use.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice:)  
**

* * *

Lindsay Monroe strolled her way the sunset lit New York City sidewalk. The clock had just struck six and already the bars were filled with various types of people. The one person she was looking for however, was no where to be seen.

"He said he'd be here at six," she thought as she came up to their regular meeting place.

Her short, deep purple dress was already attracting the attention for passing bar-goers. She tugged at the flaps of her black sweater to pull it closer around her body. She hated that men thought that they could do whatever the hell they wanted to do. That they could just treat anyone like shit and it wouldn't be frowned upon. That they could just beat woman senseless, and have complete control over them, just so they can feel dominate.

All of this thinking made Lindsay shudder. Her hand flew up and ran slowly over the scar that traced along the top of her forehead. Thoughts from that night soon flooded back into her head. They way he violated her repeatedly. The way he made her bleed. The way he..

"Linds!" She heard a deep, scratchy voice say. This sudden disturbance brought her back to reality.

"Sorry.. I… was just spacing out," she stuttered.

"It's alright. I got your stuff."

Trying not to look suspicious, the tall man wrapped his arm around Lindsay and slid the small sheet of paper into a pocket on her sweater. He kept his arm there for a moment while she took a fifty dollar bill from her purse. She slid the folded bill into the man's hand as she pretended to hold it.

"See you in two weeks?"

"Like always."

"If something changes then you know where to reach me."

She simply nodded and dropped his hand. Lindsay watched as he walked away down the street. She let out a sigh, and walked away in the other direction towards her next destination.

* * *

Lindsay arrived there about ten minutes later. It was a small art supply shop that was nestled somewhere in crowded streets of Manhattan. They were close to closing time so she hurried inside and straight to what she was looking for. It being a new set of water color brushes. She needed them for her new project that she would soon be working on.

She paid the cashier and back out on the street and towards her final destination. She was about fifteen minutes from there so she decided to make a phone call.

It only rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hey, babe!" shouted a perky female voice.

"Hey Jess! Where are you?"

"I just got to the studio. When will you be here?"

"I'd say about ten minutes. I got that new set of brushes so we can start water color tonight. I also got us a little inspiration to help us get started," Lindsay said with a smile.

"Sounds good," Angell said with a smirk. "I'll see you soon babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

The line went dead after that and Lindsay let out another sigh, this one with a happier tone. Her and Jess had been together almost two years. They had their own art studio on west 24th street in which they both showcased their art. Their upcoming show was going to be water color paintings that they worked on together.

Lindsay and Jess had met and Lindsay's first show when she had just started out as an artist in New York. Jessica had been brought there by her previous girlfriend, Melissa. She had managed to sneak away and go talk to Lindsay about her work. They instantly got along with one another and Lindsay ended up giving Jess her number by the end of their conversation.

The next day Jess called her and they had lunch. Lunch turned into going back to Lindsay's place, which quickly turned into sex. It was Lindsay's first time having sex with a woman. Jessica sensed this and took control. Lindsay enjoyed it more than she had expected. The fact that she didn't have to take the same precautions with a woman rather than a man, made her feel free. She remembered how Jess took it slow, fighting the urge to just take her right there.

Just thinking about their first time together made a small flame start up in the pit of Lindsay's belly. She quickened her pace and soon found herself at the front door of the studio. She searched the room for Jessica as she walked in.

"Jess?" Lindsay called into the seemingly empty room.

"Lindsay?" She heard a faint voice say.

Jessica soon appeared from the storage closet with a large stack of water color paper. She was wearing gray sweatpants that were rolled up around her knees and a loose fitting t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled back into a lose pony tail. Dropping the paper on the floor, she rushed over to Lindsay and practically jumped on her. Jessica's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, placing her lips onto Lindsay's.

A couple minutes later, they pulled apart.

"Well hello to you too," Lindsay said with a small chuckle.

"I missed you today," Jess said, placing another chaste kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too. Are we going to get started?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind if my brother comes and helps us?"

"You mean I'm finally going to meet Danny?" She asked excitedly. "Do you really want to expose him to this though?" She asked, referring the wildly colored paper that she was now holding in her hand.

"He's a big boy; I think he can handle it."

* * *

Danny soon arrived after that. He knocked loudly on the door, which caused Lindsay and Jess to break away from the make-out session that was currently going on in the storage closet.

"I'll get it," she whispered against Jess' lips.

Lindsay straightened out her dress and exited the closet. She could see a man standing at the glass front door. "Ah, this must Danny," she thought.

The closer she got, the more she could see of him. He was tall. The sandy blonde hair that sat on the top of his head was slightly spiked. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that brought out his eyes, and tight jeans.

She opened the door and got the complete glimpse of his face. She could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat. Seeing the complete detail of his face made her almost forget why she hates men so much. He was gorgeous.

"Uh.. um… hello."

"Hey, you must be Lindsay." His voice was deep and had a thick accent.

All she could do was nod. This made a small chuckle escape from his lips as they turned into a smirk.

"I'm Danny, Danny Messer."

Messer. He and Jess didn't have the same last name. She remembered her explaining this to her one time long ago. Jessica's mom was first married to Danny's father. They got forced into marriage when their mom got pregnant. After about two years of marriage they called it quits and went their separate ways. One year later, their mother got pregnant again, this time with Jess.

"C..come in."

Danny walked past her into the art studio. Jess came out with the paints that they would be using that evening.

"Danny!" She called out.

"How you doing, sis?" He asked as they gave each other a quick hug.

"I'm good." Jessica smiled as Lindsay took out the slip of paper once more.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked. Jess nodded her head as Lindsay took a small square off of the piece of paper. She placed it on Jess' tongue and repeated the process for her and Danny.

"Here we go."


End file.
